


The moment I've been waiting for

by ArabellaMalfoy



Series: Dolorita (Dolores Umbridge/Rita Skeeter) [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-08 00:43:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 78
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21226973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: It's finally here.





	The moment I've been waiting for

Our story starts in Dolores Umbridge and Rita Skeeter's shared house. Rita has something very important to ask Dolores.

Rita started, "W-Would you, er, ah, um..."

Dolores asked, "What has gotten into you, dear?"

Rita tried again, "Would you do me the honour of becoming my wife?"

Dolores grinned. "Of course."

Rita smiled. "Excellent, darling. Didn't I tell you that putting your silly revenge behind you was for the best?"

Dolores beamed, "You did and you were right."


End file.
